


Eyes Only for Him

by BlueMotherLion3124



Series: Merthur Week 2020 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Mistakes were made, POV Outsider, but not by me, no beta we die like we all will on the 24th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMotherLion3124/pseuds/BlueMotherLion3124
Summary: Elyan should know by now that making bets with Gwaine (especially when it concerns a certain couple) is a bad idea.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068014
Comments: 17
Kudos: 148
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Eyes Only for Him

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time doing a collection and I thought this would be fun! (she said, ignoring her wip)
> 
> Prompt: “You’re an idiot.” “But you love me.”

Training to be a knight was rigorous work as always. The early sessions, the long hours doing nothing but forms, sparing— it was grueling work, but Elyan wouldn’t have it any other way. Additionally, the knights would have a nice break in between sessions which was when the entertainment began. The entertainment being Merlin and Arthur. 

“Honestly, _Mer_ lin, I’m starting to think you don’t listen to me on purpose,” the king drawled. 

“Ah, so it seems you’re finally catching up then?”

As was a part of the knight’s training schedule (an unofficial one created by Sir Gwaine), every break Arthur and Merlin would play their strange dance. Teasing each other relentlessly while their smirks appeared more like fond smiles. It was a dance the knights knew very well, but noticed that it was a dance that never ended. So they started making bets.

“What do you think this time?” Gwaine theatrically whispers to Elyan, eyes shining so bright the poor knight feared for a split second that he would be blinded. Elyan sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“You never know with those two,” he says while Gwaine mumbles in disagreement on how predictable they _can be_ , but Elyan ignores him. “However, I think this time I’ll put twenty for Arthur blushing at the end.”

Gwaine hums and scratches his chin. “A nice and safe assumption, I give you that. But!” He wiggles his eyebrows. “How about seventy-five for a semi-confession.”

Elyan raises his eyebrows. A semi-confession? Was that even a thing people did? What exactly would a confession need to be like for it to only be a semi? 

Elyan looks at Gwaine, smirking and eyes alight with mirth. The last time Elyan made a bet against Gwaine, he lost a quarter of his savings. (Gwen gave him hell for that.) The last bet was more predictable when looking back. Gwaine had bet that Merlin could get Arthur to do almost anything. Elyan had called him a fool for such a thought, bet a quarter of his savings, and then lost it the week after when Leon told them about how Merlin got Arthur to say that he loved poetry when he was on the night watch. Gwaine still lords his winning over his head whenever he can, and Elyan can just feel the knight’s smugness oozing off of his smile.

Well. Not today.

If Gwaine wants to play, so can he.

“Alright, but we’ll combine them. A semi-confession that causes Arthur to blush, ‘kay?”

Gwaine nods still with that smug grin, but not for long. 

“Then that makes it ninety-five….or we could just bump it to a hundred?”

“Then it’s settled. One hundred for a semi-confession and blushing?”

Gwaine nods and they shake on it. 

Elyan can’t wait for Gwaine to be wrong. The two are always unpredictable with each other, so any type of confession they would make wouldn’t be semi in any way. Besides, how can any confession be semi?

On the other side of the grounds, Arthur and Merlin continue to bicker about everything and nothing.

“Really, Merlin, I don’t know why I don’t throw you into the stocks.”

“Maybe because you would have no one to torment with, my lord.”

The king rolls his eyes, but it’s more to hide the softness they hold for his dear manservant rather than a feeling of exasperation.

“ _Or,_ maybe it’s because I would have to spend the day with George, and I would rather have your insolence than to hear another brass joke.”

Merlin’s eyes crinkled and he held a soft smile while he teased. “Oh Arthur, I didn’t know you cared.”

“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur scoffs. “You’re just an idiot.”

Merlin giggles and rises from the bench to fetch Arthur’s sword. Break is almost over.

“But you love me though,” he teases walking away, his back facing Arthur.

For a moment, a very small one that Elyan would have missed if he and Gwaine were not so focused on the two across from them, Arthur’s face was full of fondness. It’s like his prattish mask was no more and it was a man in love smiling softly at the one he admired. And then it was gone.

Elyan gaped. From a distance, he could hear Arthur calling back the knights into more training, but Elyan was frozen in place. There on Arthur’s face was a face full of love just for Merlin. Only for Merlin. 

And not a blush in sight.

“It seems….that you never know with those two,” said a triumphant Gwaine. “That’ll be one hundred, my dear friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you like and/or a comment (and please let me know about any errors because this was not beta-ed at all)


End file.
